She Crossed the Line
by AmaraRae
Summary: New Girl Dark Angel. The league doesn't know about her. except one he found her and took her in. but her past has always been that her past and her problem the world doesn't even know about her unless you count a small area of Russia
1. Chapter 1

She Crossed the Line

**AN; THIS IS ANOTHER SHOT AT A NEW IDEA THAT'S BEEN BUGGING ME TO NO END! BEWARE THERE WILL BE OC'S AT LEAST I THINK SO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope not at all except for Dark Angel**

I jumped from roof to roof hiding in the shadows. I didn't even look back and I could see the darkly cloaked man and the kid in a colorful uniform with the letter R in the corner: who could be no younger or older than I was. What were they doing here this was my turf. No one and I repeat no Superhero has ever step foot in my part of the country. The Bat and Bird were a long way from home. Coming all the way to Russia, seriously what villain were they chasing now. Just as I was about to jump to the next rooftop that's when I saw them and heard them; so positioned myself on the roof ready to come down and attack.

Then the Batman appeared right in front of me blocking my pathway. Or so he thought, I knew this entire area like I knew the back of my hand. I took of few steps back then jumped, using Batman as a push off, he grabbed my ankle but I was already propelling myself towards the Earth it caused him to let got. I landed right in front of them I had been waiting for.

"Hello, I'm sure you've heard of me," I say in an ever so calm voice.

"Your Dark Angel," said the guy right up front

"Yes I am, and I'm sure you know what I do to people like you," I replied

"It's all a myth," the guy says to me

"Oh really," I say as pull out a perfectly sharpened boomerang except for the small fact that after it went around it grew angel wings and dove in for an attack. I called it my Angel Wings. And I pull out a small dagger with an inscription along the blade and handle. "Now am I a myth?"

Several of them go running I hold back a laugh.

"Want to dance?" the leader asks

"It would be my pleasure," I say with a smirk.

Then I throw my Angel Wing right where his shoulder is, it misses him and he laughs and shoots at me I dodge the bullets. Then I see it the wings take form then he falls to his knees in pain.

"Mafia Boss Ivan Roseth, you have killed many so now I will seek their revenge," I give one of my signature mantras right before I go in for the kill. I raise the dagger then when it's a few inches from his body I stop but not from my own will. I look at my hands and realize that Batman stopped me. He did not just do that, I did not care if he is the Dark Knight of Gotham you never stop me in the middle.

I jumped up in the air delivering a kick to Angel Wing which was still sticking out of his shoulder; Ivan doubled over. Batman may have had my hands but he didn't have my feet, I managed after another kick to release the Angel Wing so that it would instantly return to me.

"Let me go," I shout my Russian accent is perfectly recognizable.

"No," Batman replies in a gruff voice with Robin removing all my weapons from me, just as he goes for the dagger I kick him directly in the inner elbow. I catch the dagger in my mouth and drop into my hands and fold up and manage to embed into my suit so they can't get to it.

"Now I will ask you, what are Batman and Robin doing in Russia?" I ask them, glaring at them and that's when I realize they have no clue what I look like.

"You," Is all Batman replies.

"Me, why me?" I ask with innocence

"You've killed people," Robin responds

"So?" I ask as though it doesn't matter

"So, killing is illegal," Robin responds yet again.

I go to speak but shut my mouth; I am led to the infamous Bat Wing.

"Tell us where your headquarters are!" Batman commands as he's leading me out into the moon light. I try to resist but he's too strong and that's when I hear the gasp from Robin.

"Bats how could she have killed anyone she's shorter than me!" Robin exclaims. Phew! Crisis averted, Robin didn't recognize my age probably because he couldn't see my face.

"Why should I tell you?" I retort

"If you don't we'll leave to the Russian Police who would love to get their hands on Dark Angel," Batman tells me

"Fine," I saw through gritted teeth.. I slip my hands out of Batman's grip and throw a different Angel Wing; a homing beacon one.

"Take us home," I whisper into the night as we follow it then she stops and drops to the ground. So Batman lands the Bat Wing, I get out before they can grab me to grab my Angel Wing.

"You want to get in its voice activated," I tell them turning my head towards them.

They walk towards me till there standing right next to me.

"Открытые Дверью Великой Темный ангел, а также дочь и Survivor как смерть и жизнь. До время остановилось," I speak in fluent Russian, my accent flowing. (_Open Great Doors to Dark Angel and to the Daughter and Survivor of both death and life. Till time stands still.) _Then the door platform opened and we entered my headquarters.

I look back at the supposed Boy Wonder his mouth is a gap and it because of a) The Angel Domain or B) My fluent Russian, well Russian was my first language.

"So now what's going to happen?" I ask I know I've lost this battle.

"You are going to tell us who you are," Batman commands me; I sit down in front of the computer screen.

"Your nuts to think I'd ever tell you that," I respond. Then I remember I have something that I can hold over The Dynamic Duo, their identities; I figured it out. "I know who you are."

"Yeah right," Robin says and I guess the seriousness is emitting from my body because he shuts up.

"If you know who we are then it's only fair for us to know who you are," Batman responds. The way he says if and fair send absolute chills down my back like I have to tell them who I am.

"Fine," I reply solemnly. And that's when I realize this is Batman and Robin's first time all night taking in what my suit actually looks like. It is completely black and purple except for the White Wings insignia in the upper left corner of it. My mask completely covers my eyes.

"Bruce, Richard," I say as in to prove that I know who they are. I reach up to remove my mask and I begin speaking, "My name is Anastasia Katrina Romanov."

I look up at them wait to see what they'll say.

"You're the sole survivor of the present day Romanovs aren't you?" Batman asks in a calmer tone. I don't reply.

I finished removing my mask from my face to reveal my two orbs of emerald green, and my neatly tucked dark auburn hair flowed out.

I was just about to speak when the phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Привет, да я понимаю сэр. Да Николай, Goodbye," I say again in Russian. _(Hello, yes i understand Sir. Yes Nikolai.) _Then I hang up.

I then turn towards the Dynamic Duo.

"Yes I am," I respond and they see my full appearance without the cape, weapons, mask and the darkness of the night to cover me.

"How old are you?" Batman asks slowly coming towards me.

"Just about ten, eleven," I respond

"And how long have you been doing this?" Batman asks

"Since I was seven," I reply. "I'll be back I'm going to go change I tell them."

And when I come back I am wearing a pair of plain black jeans and a red and purple top. I have two duffel bags in my arms; I start removing my weapons and technology from the walls and hiding spots and stick them all into one of the duffels; all my weapons are there except for three. My dagger which has been hidden inside my clothing, my Homing Angel Wing and the purple and black Angel Wing which I call the Master Wing. And in the other duffel is my suit, clothes and some of my Duchess wear from when I was younger and Ma'ma's jewelry.

The next thing I feel is a short prick in the shoulder and my world turning black.

_Men in brown suits come marching in the palace. Papa's shouting at them to leave but the men they have big guns. One of them points at me and grabs my by the shoulder and pulls me so that his arm is snaked around my neck and the cold barrel of the gun is pressing into the skin right above my eye. Then Papa gives in and I am shoved towards him the men they keep saying something but for some reason I can't hear them._

"_Go my little Nastya," Papa told me I grabbed a hold of his leg I wasn't going to leave him._

"_Run, run little Stasia run my Shvibzik(imp) run and hide," Papa told me, but I wouldn't move while the Men had their backs to us Papa picked me up and hid me in the wardrobe. After he closed the wardrobe he said Always know that I have always loved you my little Anastasie, stay quiet Nastenka," Then more men came in pushing the rest of my family into the room and they lined them up and then….._

I shot up in the bed I was laying in like a bottle rocket; I was trying to figure out where I was. I looked down at my waist; I realized that I was restrained not painfully but annoyingly. I gazed around the room I was in, it was a darker colored room the blanket was actually quite think and soft. Then my gazed stopped on a envelope of the side dresser. I opened it for it to reveal two letters.

But before I could even open the two letters; Bruce and Richard walked into the room.

'Where am I?" I growled at them

"You're in Gotham City and are soon going to become the second ward of Bruce Wayne," Richard replied smirking

"WHAT!" I shouted

_ What the hell was I doing here this was not part of the deal. _

**AN: So what do you all think of my new story? Don't worry, Young Justice will be introduced later on like no later than chapter 3 I promise. Please read and review! And if you have any OC's that I could use for this that would be awesome just PM it to me or send it in the review **


	2. Chapter 2

She Crossed the Line

**AN: I DID SAY I WOULD CONTINUE, BUT NOT A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS BUT I'LL UPDATE ANYWAYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DARK ANGEL AND ONLY DARK ANGEL AND BY THE WAY IF ANY YOU TRY USING HER AT ALL I WILL SUE FYI. **

"Why am I in Gotham?" I questioned the Bat and his ward

I expected the Bat would start yelling, but he didn't; I mean I did figure out his identity after all. He then walked towards me, but he had a soft expression on his face. He then sat on the bed, next to me and he released the restraints.

"You are in Gotham for your own protection," He told me.

"For my own protection? Ha!" I laughed

"Yes, and so I can help you. Getting revenge is not through killing," He told me

"I don't need your help!" I shout, "I can take of myself, thank you very much!"  
>"You are a child, who has been through something horrible, coming home to your family dead is very hard," Bruce told me touching my hand<p>

So he didn't know the truth at all, about what really happened that night.

"I…I," I hesitated I was at a loss for words. This stranger really did care. But I could also see that he didn't trust me at all and wanted to keep a close eye on me. Then something dawned on me I looked around the room for my duffels. I didn't see them, no!

"Where are my…," I stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Bruce.

"Your weapons bag has been removed, but your clothes are hanging up in the closet," He tells me reassuringly

But I don't believe him, I jump from the bed and run to the closet and throw open the door and there they are all the clothes I packed except for my costume. I'd find that later along with my stash of weaponry.

"You have a very interesting collection of weapons," Bruce comments pausing, "But I couldn't find that dagger you were so protective of nor did I find those unique boomerangs."

"I must've left it behind," I replied, but I knew exactly where they were they were embedded with my clothes.

I walked into the closet and touched all the gowns that I had brought over. They weren't all mine of course; some were my sisters, some were mine of course and several were my Ma'ma's.

"They are beautiful," Bruce commented

I turned and looked at Richard he had this expression on his face that was a mix of emotions but one stuck out the most and it was 'great a rich spoiled bratty princess girl that's just what I need'

"You know I'm not a brat and I wasn't spoiled just to let you know, Richard," I tell him

At first he's taken a back, because he can't believe that I know what he's thinking.

I did not want to be here, I wanted be home in Russia; being Ana by day in my home and then Dark Angel at night every single day. But no I'm stuck here in America in Gotham City with some billionaire playboy that spends his nights bring the Caped Crusader and his ward who doubles his nights as the Boy Wonder.

I look from Bruce to Richard to Bruce again, and then I start making my way towards the door. But before I make it to the door I turn around and look directly at Bruce.

"What will my life be like here?" I question

"You will go to school, be a normal girl," Bruce replied

"No," I respond

"What?" Both Bruce and Richard say at the same time

"Before the attack on the house, I was tutored by tutors from the local school and Universities and the Royal tutors. I learned more in one year, than what most Americans learn over the course of their entire education," I reply

"You have to go," Bruce says

"Why?" I question him again

"Because you want be going to school as Anastasia Romanov. You'll be going to school as Katrina Storm," He tells me

"Vhat!" I scream at the top of my lungs, my Russian accent is perfectly heard. "And why not!"

"Because, I'm not taking in Anastasia Romanov from Russia; I'm taking in Katrina Storm from an unknown country. I found you while I was gone on my trip to Europe this past week, you were living alone on the streets and your parents were killed, so I took you in," He responded

"But, but why?" I ask with slight confusion in my voice

"Because that is a big danger to you and everyone who cares about you," Bruce explains

"Does anyone know about Katrina?" I ask curiously

"No," Bruce responds

"Then no, I refuse to be this Katrina Storm you so duly speak of," I tell them, "I'm either Anastasia Romanov or I will tear this place apart till I find my supplies."

Richard body straightens.

"I'm sorry Anastasia but that is not the plan," he tells me

"Fine, then this will be my last offer; you adopt me Anastasia Romanov as Ana Roma, publicly. You found me in a Russian convent, my parents murder is very publicly known and that I saw it occur." I tell him

"How can Ana Roma's parent's murder be publicly known if she doesn't exist?" Richard asks

"It is known, because Ana Roma is for one real and two she's a name that some of the public knows me by. But it doesn't mention me as a Russian Princess, because after my parent died I was both Grand Duchess Anastasia and commoner Ana Roma; she's the name I took when I didn't want to be known," I explained to them.

"It seems believable Bruce and besides if she leaves she'll go back to Russia and keep on killing," Richard says

"He raises a good point," I say in a perfect American accent

"How did you just go from a very heavy Russian accent to a perfect American one?" Richard asks

"I studied how Americans accents sound so that if was to ever come here I could blend in," I explained; "Now I have a question for you."

"Yes," Bruce said

"How much do you know about my parent's death?" I ask

"That your parents were found dead in your home discovered by you," Bruce says

Perfect, he knows nothing!

For some odd reason I still felt exhausted like I had been given one too many sedatives. I felt my body began to sway somewhat.

_I peeked out the wardrobe Papa had put me in. I saw the men in brown clothes pushing my family into a line. "Where's your little daughter?" one of the men asked in Russian but he had a different accent than Papa's. "This is our entire family," Rose, my oldest sister answered for my father. Then another man said, "She's only six she can't do us any harm." Then I saw one of the men raise his hand and all the other men brought out their big guns._

_ My eyes went wide with the realization of what was about to happen. First they killed the Chef and day maids. Then they killed my "nanny", Greta. Next they killed my older sisters; Rose, Tatiana, and Hanna. Then they killed my older brothers; Alexi and Nikola. Then finally they killed Papa and Ma'ma. There was so much blood, I wanted run out screaming as each member of my family fell into a heap and blood began to seep from their bodies._

_ I couldn't turn my head away from the sight of my family and the men. I looked at the men closely and I saw his face. He was obviously the one in charge; he was thin, masculine. Had dark brown hair and Satan's eyes they looked red from where I was hiding. And he had a distinguishable scar going over his left eye. After what felt like hours the men left, I ran from my hiding spot rushing over to my family. _

_ I had tried shaking them but none of them made a single motion or sound. I felt harsh sobs rack my small form as I curled up next to Papa lying in his blood._

I woke up with a scream that could spook a ghost. I was back at Wayne Manor, I heard rushing footsteps go from down the hall to the room next then to my room. I looked up and saw Bruce and Richard standing there looking at me like I was some feral animal.

"What?" I shouted at them trying to make voice sound stronger.

"Why were you screaming?" Bruce asked his face had concern written all over it.

"I wasn't screaming," I reply

"Yes you were," Bruce said calmly

"Even if I was screaming it would be known of your business," I retorted

Then I rolled onto my side so that I was facing the wall and not them. I waited for them to leave the room.

I stayed in the room for the rest of the week; I only left when I was forced to for the adoption which I was still against. After several weeks I had adapted to the Wayne household. Once school (an illogical thing for me to do) had begun, I began to try to blend in as best as I could.

**AN; SO WHAT Y'ALL THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! OH YEAH WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE YEARS PASS OR JUST HAVE ME SKIP FORWARD TO THE PRESENT? PLEASE YOUR OPINIONS MATTER**


	3. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


End file.
